Farther than a rainbow
by rikafurudehanyuu
Summary: this is the story of a girl named Elisa who has dreams of the perfect world its easy to get there all you have to do is pass a rainbow.


**Farther then a rainbow**

**By Brooklyn farrona**

**There is a place were there is no pollution no sickness and no war. the skies are always blue and there are no fears. I'm the only person who knows of this place I go there every night in my dreams. No one ever cry's there is only happiness . The way to get there is very easy if you think about it all you have to do is get farther than a rainbow ok…… maybe it isn't that easy after all In reality I guess it is impossible but in my sleep I see myself flying passed that rainbow. iv always wondered how iv done it. I sometimes wish I could stay there forever just stay in my dreams and never wakeup but even the most beautiful places have dark disgusting things that none wants to see and I'm afraid to see that side . My name is Elisa Jones I'm 13 years old but ill be turning 14 this September. I love reading fantasy novels like peter pan a boy that never grows up living in a world with pixies and fighting pirates. Or like Aladdin and his lamp! three wishes from a genie would be so wonderful!!!!. It makes me happy just thinking about it!. "Elisa ! Stop daydreaming !!!!! " I looked up to see my older sister Emily standing there. "Mother wants you to help with the dishes" " BUT ELISA PROMISED SHE WOULD READ ME A STORY !! " Charles my younger brother jumped up holding a book. "Yeah! She did she did" yelled Anna my little sister. "To bad" said Emily she grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the stairs. "No! no! no!" Charles and Anna pulled on my other arm. "AHHH let me go" I yelled. "WHATS GOING ON UP THERE!!". "Oh no its father he sounds mad!" said Emily "why are you making so much noise!" Said father "its Elisa's fault daddy she has her head in the clouds all day she cant even help with the dishes". said Emily "NO! she needs to read me and Charles stories" said Anna. H-EY! that's not fair I! tried explaining. " I see so its you again Elisa your always causing some kind of problem" father said strictly "father that's not it I was just trying to"." I don't want to hear it Elisa why don't you become more responsible "! . "Jim what are you yelling about now? " said mother holding a dish clothe in her hand. "I'm trying to straighten this girl out" said father his face was burning red. Mother dropped the wet dish clothe on his face "you need to cool down dear ".Anna and Charles laughed. "I do no not need to cool down". " this girl needs to be taught a lesson !". said father angrily . Yes ,yes "ill talk to her" said mother come Elisa. I followed mother down the stairs . ' OK so what happened" said mother. "Mother I really don't know what iv done wrong everyone just started yelling at me". " hmmm I see" said mother she handed me a cup to dry "father is always mad at me !" "yes your father can be very boorish at times said mother but don't judge him to harshly he does love you very much and wants what's best for you….. he has sacrificed a lot of things for his family and wants to make sure everything is in order he has always been like that" " I see" I looked down at the cup I was drying . " so try to understand in his own way he means well……………. Elise that cup is completely dry now you can stop " " oh right sorry " I put the cup away " anyways dear he really doesn't mean the things he says" mother smiled at me. "By the way shouldn't you be getting to that story you were going to tell Charles and Anna ". "yeah… but what about the dishes " I asked. mother laughed and said it was fine. I raced up the stairs to the bedroom were I found Charles and Anna sleeping on the bed. "Well I guess I don't have to read them that story now" I placed the blanked over them. Goodnight I said softly. "Elisa!" Emily ran up the stairs " guess what guess what" "" what is it Emily". I asked "iv been proposed to by a very rich and handsome man! isn't that wonderful!". "I said yes of course, we will be married in a few months ill be invited to grand balls fancy dinners ill have the most beautiful gowns and I-" WHAT! But your only 18 I exclaimed!. " "yes 18 is the perfect age to get married at you know". she flipped her hair and looked in the mirror. " but Emily you"-"by the way we wont be married Intel a few months but ill be moving in with him in a couple of days". " no… more like tomorrow" " t-tomorrow!!!" I exclaimed. " yes….." said Emily now brushing her hair. Mother and father are meeting him tonight at a wealthy party ill be going to so you have to stay and look after Anna and Charles. "But mother didn't tell me about this and I was just talking to her" " that's because I just told them a few minutes ago". "fathers reaction was so funny he literally started turning blue!" She began laughing. " what about mother" I asked . "She was in shock but she said she was happy for me" Emily answered. " Emily !! You rushed us to get ready but you are taking your sweet time yelled father we have been waiting 10 minutes now!!. "Oh! Coming daddy" said Emily "ill tell you all about it Elisa when we get back" Emily slipped on her coat and walked down the stairs. I followed behind when I got down the stairs I saw mother she looked beautiful her dress was a creamy white and her hair was put up father had is best suit on it was a little snug so he couldn't do up all the buttons. He had his fancy top hat and had combed his mustache . Mother walked over to me " Elisa I know this is short notice for everyone… but your sister is very happy so try to be happy for her" "Oh I am mother" " really well that's good than you know you'll become the eldest in the house after your sister leaves so you have to watch out for your younger siblings" " yes i know mother oh you better hurry or you'll be late " . " ah yes… alright we will be back in a few hours" "ok by !" I said waving my hand I watched them leave the house. It was very quite the only thing I heard was the clock ticking at times like these I loved climbing on to the roof and sitting up there looking at the stars. It always made me think about that land passed the rainbow. I think ill go up there tonight while none's around I opened the window and climbed up on to the roof I haven't done this in a long time I sat up and stared at the stars I began to get tired I think it would be alright if I just rested my eyes it was very peaceful I nearly feel asleep when I heard this loud sound I wasn't sure what it was I thought it might have been in my head but than I heard it again I looked around but there was nothing there" yeah it must have been in my head" I said out loud. " what's in your head???" "theses sounds I'm hearing "I answered than I realized that someone asked me that " wait who said that" I looked around again but no one was there "me" the voice answered and than suddenly a boy popped out right in front of me. I was so surprised that I fell off the roof I began to scream I could see myself getting closer and closer to the ground I shut my eyes and waited to feel myself hit the ground but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw that the boy had caught me! He placed me down on the ground " you shouldn't jump of houses like that he said lucky I caught you or you could of ended up like a flat pancake Elisa" " thank you for s- wait how do you know my name?' I said in shock I'm sure we have never met before. And" I don't know your name"." nope we have never met but I know you" he said grinning "I know your whole name Elisa Maria Faith Jones" "am I right ? He asked" " y-yes" I replied " ha I knew it!" he exclaimed "than what's your name" I asked . " Nick" he said just nick." What about a last name I asked" I don't have one he answered. " I see" I said. "were do you live" I asked "you should know were I live he said smiling you have lots of dreams about that place. All you have to do is move farther than a rainbow to get there!". You mean its real!!! I was so surprised . "Of course it is" nick said jumping up "do you want to see it?" "s-see it? How!!!" I asked. " you really don't know ? Nick asked confused " are you sure your Elisa Maria faith Jones. "Yes I am and you can just call me Elisa" " ok than Elisa ill teach you how to get there" " alright" I wasn't sure what to expect. Nick grabbed my hands and told me to close my eyes **

**And to imagine that place I always dream about and told me to forget everything in this world and just focus on that world the place iv always wanted to go to then I saw the rainbow I was getting closer and closer almost there keep thinking about it nick said but than I realized what about Charles and Anna they'll be all by themselves than I began falling back from the rainbow. Elisa ! Keep thinking about going to that place!!! The two of them are fine your parents are with them now. Mother and father are home? I thought to myself . Elisa mother called I heard her voice I opened my eyes nick was gone….**


End file.
